


Good Boy!

by Cynderblazed



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Okami - Freeform, Sexy Times, semi-beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynderblazed/pseuds/Cynderblazed
Summary: Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc had been dating for a time, but recently, he hasn't been able to satisfy Riza, so she turns to her beloved pet Okami, Roy, for comfort.





	Good Boy!

Good Boy!

One shot FMA Smutfic by Cynderblazed.

 

PS Okaimi Roy is the goodest boy!

 

 

 

The sky couldn't tell you it was mid afternoon. The overcast shading, muggy heat, and heavy rain all made for a bad day for some people.  
Okami-ears twitched as the male watched the rain falling outside the window for a bit. And Okami tail swished irritably on occasion. The collar and tag around his neck showed he belonged to somebody. His ears twitched again as he heard footsteps. That somebody was home, finally. His tail now swished more happily as he went to the couch and settled on it.

Riza walked in a few seconds later. "Welcome home." Roy said as he wagged his tail and ears twitched happily. "Hey Roy. How ya holding up?" "Kinda wish I could go outside for a bit, but it's raining." Riza nodded and put the umbrella and military coat away. "Yeah, been raining spaztically all day." she said and set on the couch, with Roy cuddling beside her.

Admittedly, Riza had been frustrated recently. Havoc hadn't been pleasing her well enough the last week or so. So, she's resorted to masturbating to keep herself occupied, she never did it in front of Roy though. He was an Okaimi, a wolf-like guy. She wasn't sure how he'd react... then again... she wondered, aside ears and tail, what else was different about Okaimi? Were they also similar to canines in mating habits? Or were they more like humans? Did males have a knot? Another question, which worried her more than intrigued her, were they genetically compatible with humans? If she were to allow Roy to fuck her, and she ended up pregnant, Havoc, admittedly wouldn't put it together at first, he wasn't the brightest guy. But if the child came out with dark hair, or wolf like features, he'd probably start figuring things out. Then again... she was getting tired of Havoc, and Roy was almost always there for her at the end of a work day, unless he'd fallen asleep, which only happened maybe once a month. She could use a more loyal guy, and what was more loyal to a family, or their pack, than a wolf?

She got so into the idea, she started getting aroused, and at first Roy didn't notice, but then he could smell it. "Have a good day with Havoc, Riza?" he asked after a second or two of admiring her delightful feminine scent. Riza smiled at her pet's curiosity. "Havoc wasn't in today, sick leave or maybe the day off, don't really care..." she said and Roy glanced up at her before asking "Get into a fight? Want me to rip into him?" Riza smiled and chuckled a bit at the offer. "As much as I would like the idea of him learning a lesson, there's something else you can do that'll achieve a similar effect, Roy..." She said before reaching over and slipping her hand down his pants and boxers and started to gingerly rub him. Roy blinked and gasped, feeling her hand on his dick... it felt... good, but at the same time... "R-Riza..." he panted lightly, his hips rocking slightly into her hand. "We... shouldn't..." he muttered, as a slight flush of color formed on his face. "I don't really care... I want to..." she responded and kissed Roy's lips she she kept rubbing him.

Roy's mind was already going blank, the gentle, but quick rubbing combined with a sweet kiss, it was driving him to a point he doubted he could come back from. He felt his dick get hard, erect, standing straight, and hard as a rock. "My my, you're a lot bigger than Havoc, aren't you?" Riza said as she felt each inch, equating up to nearly nine by her count. Riza stopped rubbing, leaving a panting Roy with a confused look and a slight whimper in his voice. "What's the matter? You want me to keep going?" Riza said in a playfully teasing voice as she unbuckled his pants and pulled them off, revealing the throbbing, slightly pulsing dick which was standing straight up. Riza then kneeled in front of him. she gave his dick a couple light pumps with her hand, and then took as much as she could into her mouth, causing Roy to cry out and lightly grip the couch. His flushed color in his cheeks became more obvious as she bobbed her head and sucked his dick all while the suction made some vulgar sounds. One of Roy's hands went to the back of her head, resting it on the back and his hips started rocking once again. Riza held his hips down, and started bobbing her head faster and sucking a little harder. "R-riza... I'm... gonna..." His panting got rapid and his teeth grit as he came in her mouth. Riza, though surprised, allowed it, and swallowed his cum without much hesitation. Even though he panted and had a europhic look on his face, he was still hard as a rock, she noted. She smirked, maybe he would be better than havoc, Roy lasted a bit longer than five minutes, Havoc barely lasted two, and was only hard enough to fuck for one round. Roy however, however wrong it was, seemed like he could go another round. Two rounds was better than one, and if you can't stay hard enough for two rounds, what good were you? 

Riza smiled, and said to Roy "Wanna go again?" Roy's ears, which had been laying to the sides of his head in his state of euphoria, perked up as he stared at her. Within an instant, she started stripping off her clothes, slowly, sensually. The flushed color rose into Roy's face again as Riza got onto all fours on the side of the couch. OK, that was both racist, but also attractive, in a sense, well, he supposed, she was probably trying to tap into his instinct. He stood up, walking around behind her. One hand rested on her lower back, the other grabbed his dick about in the middle of the shaft, and slowly rubbed the tip against her slit, feeling how ready she was. She felt very moist, and the slight gasp as the tip touched her told him she was more than ready. Now both hands grabbed and held her hips his legs keeping hers parted as he grinded against her for a moment, and then pushed into her. Riza gave a slight cry of ecstacy. as she felt the almost full nine inches inside her.

Despite that she and havoc and done this multiple times, Roy was long, and thick enough, she felt almost like a virgin, so tight. He waited for a moment as her walls formed around him, as he knew female human bodies did. Riza smiled and said "It's ok, go ahead, Roy." Roy, after another second, started moving his hips similar to dogs, in rapid, somewhat hard movements. he held her hips to in place, even as her knees buckled from the sheer force and strength of the wolf-man behind her, he simply picked her hips right back up again and kept going. 

His dick long enough the tip kissed the entrance to her womb with some length to spare. Inside her, he was quickly, skillfully, whipping her insides into a frenzy. Riza felt her mind going blank, Roy felt his doing the same. Roy Leaned over her back and licked her neck. Riza turned slightly in his grip, wrapping one arm around his neck and kissed his lips deeply, as they continued. His testicles lightly hitting her clit with every movement, as he began to thrust deeper, faster into her. After a few seconds he gasped and muttered "I... gonna cum again..." He started to pull out, but Riza whispered "No, cum inside me..." Roy was slightly shocked, but pushed back in, until his full length was inside her. Whereas before his tip just kissed her womb's entrance the entire head pushed past the entrance and was inside it now. His thrusts now, were short and quick. Riza felt her walls tighten drastically and convulse around his dick in spastic and violent suction, and finally, Roy gripped her hips tighter, holding them to his hips as his body tensed and his dick released so much cum inside her, that some of it leaked back out. His head back as he revisited euphoria for the second time in less than an hour.  
Riza panted, for the first time in her life, she had been satisifed to a point no true human had ever accomplished. There was just one last thing, and she whispered as she fell asleep, her body and Roy's still connected. "...Good boy..."

 

END


End file.
